


Immersed

by Onthetytrack



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthetytrack/pseuds/Onthetytrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always appeared to be immersed in his own thoughts, as if he was constantly facing a tremendous inner conflict. A mysterious and dangerous aura constantly following him, reminding the spectators that interfering with him would mean entering a unknown and gloomy territory. Similarly, I have also noticed the unkind eyes and the malicious comments directed towards him, yet instead of being repulsed by the "tremendous" and "odious" past surrounding him, I have found myself captivated by his feral and endearing eyes. Because your life juxtaposes to mine, I felt the need to immerse myself in you and the mystery surrounding you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so please bear with my awkward plot, grammar and nonsense. English is not my first language and that's why the structure of certain sentences might seem off or hard to comprehend. I will later add more to the 1st chapter because I feel like the ending seem abit rushed -which it was and I will try to rectify the spelling and grammar errors. I decided to post the 1st chapter even though it is unfinished because I was curious if the plot seems interesting and if u guys would like to read more. So yh thanks a lot for reading it means a lot.

     He always appeared to be immersed in his own thoughts, as if he was constantly facing a tremendous inner conflict. A mysterious and dangerous aura constantly following him, reminding the spectators that interfering with him would mean entering an unknown and gloomy territory. Similarly, I have also noticed the unkind eyes and the malicious comments directed towards him, yet instead of being repulsed by the "tremendous" and "odious" past surrounding him, I have found myself captivated by his feral and endearing eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     You might consider myself a creep or even worse, a stalker which I guess I am but I personally prefer labelling myself as an observant. Whenever I come across something which spikes my interest, I like knowing as much as possible in regards to that something or precisely in this case, that someone. Our humble and small village is full of monotony. Everyone knows everyone and everything, there isn't a gossip which remains undebated, talked about or over analysed. My curious nature has been inherited from my grandmother, which is one of the eldest person in the village, therefore she possesses a lot of knowledge resulting into other grandmothers frequently visiting our house in order to get updated with the latest news and gossips. I'm not ashamed to say that I regularly partake into their meetings and I also share my own opinion regarding certain topics. My grandmother, her friends and I share a mutual hatred towards the village's doctor and his overpriced "miraculous" remedies,therefore we avoid the topic medicine altogether until today.

  
   "I have heard that the doctor is apparently taking a young man under his tutelage."said one of my grandmother's friend, aunt Dao.

  
     My aunt and I were both shocked by the statement. The infamous doctor has been living in solitude ever since his wife has died 20 years ago (around the time I was born) for unknown reasons. Therefore, the imagery of him taking care of another human being and freely having a conversation which didn't consist of odd medical terms seems very bizarre and absurd.

  
     "Chailai has told me that the young man is actually a relative of his, who has been send here by his parents because he committed a horrible crime.Doctor Kim was practically forced to take him in." added aunt Kosum skeptically.

       As I have previously mentioned, our Nong Kai wasn't the most exhilarating village in the world. Most of the population has emigrated towards the capital with the goal of pursuing their dream and earning a better income in order to sustain their families. Most of the young population has left because our small village wasn't big enough to contain their ambitions and aspitations. I myself have been intrigued by the idea of travelling after being offered to be a famous performer's backup dancer. However, I declined the offer after realising that I would have to depart from my grandmother and the idea was too agonising to even reconsider.

        On the other hand, the thought of learning about the "outside" world still excited me. I was desperate to know more about other people and their adventures.     

       "I can't believe it! Is the man doctor Kim's secret son? Some people said that doctor Kim has often visited the Shaolin temple, do you think the man could possibly a Shaolin? That would me so cool. Do you.."

       "Oh stop it Ten, if what aunt Kosum has told us is true then the man must be dangerous and I don't want you to ever associate yourself with him." added my grandmother. "I don't know what I would do if something bad would happen my precious grandson."

        "C'mon Isra, I'm sure Ten is excited after hearing he'll finally meet a foreigner. He has never disobeyed or disappointed you,he's just curious. And as a matter of fact, I must admit that I am curious too."said aunt Rama sending me a not so subtle wink.

        "Wait! So he isn't from thailandese?"I asked shocked.

        "I don't think so. Doctor Kim's family is from Korea and if the man is indeed his relative then he must be Korean too." explained aunt Dao. 

      I always wonder how comes doctor Kim decided to settle in Nong Kai after supposedly living a luxurious life in Korea, just to live poorly in a tiny cottage at the border of the village where the land is engulfed by the sea. Maybe he wanted to live in solitude because he never speaks much for the exception of his advanced medical terminology and demands for money in the exchange of herbs. Is a miracle how he manages to collect the most rare herbs, which aunt Kosum proclaims grow atop of mountains and deep inside tropical forests.

     He's a peculiar character. I wonder if his relative and he share any similar traits. Even though I don't visit his place very often, unless grandmother forces me to buy some herbs or bring him some food, from now on I will surely visit him more frequently. I can't wait to meet his relative, I really hope that he would be more talkative and that he would share stories with me about his adventures. I wonder what his home is like and if he's going to enjoy staying in Nong Kai.

   Although, I have previously complained regarding the tedious atmosphere surrounding the village, this place is a treasure for me. It contains my childhood, my sorrows, my happiness, my dreams, my family, my friends, I'm unsure whether I'm part of the village or whether the village is a part of me. But I know that the attachment I feel towards this place is eternal and I hope the visitor will similarly be immersed by its beauty, the people, our culture and our traditions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

         Is leaving gonna solve anything? Will running away rectify my past mistakes? Is there ever gonna be a day where my parents will lovingly stare at me, patting me on the back, declaring that they are proud of me? Is affection, love, appreciation or even respect a thing?

        Do some people genuinely feel happy or are their smiles fuelled by false conceptions instead of reality? I guess I'll never know or experience the happiness or fulfilment people so eagerly strike for... Why? Because an accepting and kind society isn't anything but a mirage. Once you try to get out of the leash which has tightly restrained you since you were born, once you demand your right to finally feel alive and not just live; that's when you're no longer allowed to strike for happiness. The conditional love and support which they oh, so kindly proclaim to offer only applies whilst you strictly conform to their beliefs and demands.

         My parents' love, my friends' approval, my town's acceptance? I don't need any of that. I have used the word "my" incorrectly . I don't possess anything, therefore I shouldn't care or strive to achieve the seal of approval from something or someone who never made me feel like I belong or like I'm a part of something.

 

        "You're daydreaming again." said a quiet voice, disrupting my gloomy thoughts.

        "Not a dream to be precise, it's more like a nightmare and unfortunately I can't wake up from it, ignoring it isn't a option." I proclaim without having to look at the person to know he's just another guard.

         "Taeyong, I know it must be difficult but being careless whilst on the nightwatch could get us all killed." After a short pause of hesitation he adds "You must always be alert and report to anyone except for the hunters except if you're asked to go on a mission"

         "I'm fine Jaehyun. I understand"

          "No you're not, you lost so much blood in the last mission I thought you wouldn't make it. It's irritating that I have to repeat myself again but let me say this one more time: if the prey tries to run away after being brought into the hideout, you simply kill it. You don't make no compromises neither do you try to fight or convince them to return."emphasised Jaehyun with a stern voice which almost made him look merciless except the pained look in his eyes and his shaky hands were left him looking agonising as if his words literally cut him open.

         Jaehyun is a good guy. Although we are both forced to commit perilous and terrifying crimes, There is an enormous difference between the two of us. He is a bright, caring and benevolent person which adorns the place he walks, making people intrigued and putting a smile onto their faces. Joining the human trafficking business wasn't a choice but an obligation for him which if refused, would've killed his entire family.

        Whilst me on the other hand... I'm not a good guy. I plunged into a world of terror, crimes and murder and I can't feel any empathy for any of the victims. Although most of them are grotesque and horrible criminals, ending someone's life shouldn't simply leave you blank, diminishing any of the emotions that have remained. I guess that I'm just incapable of feeling compassion or sympathy.

       "You're all set to go. Your next mission will be taking place in 2 months."commanded a stern and deep voice which unmistakably belonged to the Mobb. His unyielding presence and macabre eyes would be enough to petrify an entire army. Although I've been " working" with him for 4 years after my parents disowned me, he still frightened me terribly. Getting used to his presence is simply impossible.

       I quickly decided to leave the hideout, carefully making sure no one is following me. After walking for about an hour through the forest shielding the hideout, I finally see my bustop. It's actually quite terrifying: a bustop in the middle of nowhere, a bus without any passengers and a suspicious driver. Fortunately, the journey isn't that long and after the bus's arrival I get _home_ rapidly.

       "Had a rough day?"asks my roommate as soon as I arrive into the apartment.

       "Yeah but at least I won't return to that place anytime soon. They want us to reunite in 2 months. I guess the victims we've captured today have satisfied their hunger. Although I don't feel regretful, it still doesn't feel very appealing to be considered a serial killer." 

       "At least you'll finally be able to see your old man."replied Johnny with a weak smile. "I remember how you always used to follow his every step, saying you want to be exactly like him, back when we were kids"

       "How ironic I ended up the opposite. He's a doctor, saving people's lives and I'm the disappointment my parents accurately predicted." I say laying down onto the sofa without looking at Johnny's expression because his sympathy makes me feel weak.

        There are not many people I care about. Growing up I realised that I'm my own friend,parent, doctor, protector but grandpa, Johnny and Jaehyun are the only ones I actually care about. However, I wouldn't call it love because although I respect them, there are times of doubt when I can't fully trust them. My unfortunate experienced with the people who gave birth to me made me very skeptical.

        I don't know why, but after receiving grandpa's letter, I realised how deeply I miss him and although I didn't want to keep in contact with anyone because it would expose them to danger; the fact that grandpa lives on to a deserted and mostly unknown island persuaded me into deciding to visit him.

       

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both chapters are v short and i will try to make the next one longer I wanted to include a big more of ty's background but I also wanted him to be a bit more mysterious and let Ten discover him . Thank you soo much for reading<3333


	3. Chapter 3

*Fast forward 5 weeks later

Maybe the decision of visiting my uncle was an enormous mistake. I can't help but feel uneasy and skeptical regarding what;s going to happen once the boat reaches shore. Although I truly wanted to eschew my problems and run away from everything, the reality of it all is almost too overwhelming. The sound of the crashing waves and the feel of the piercing wind make me feel alive and free and that frightens me.

I.. I've always felt entrapped and suffocated by my environment yet the familiarity of it all made it almost comforting. I guess once you make a mistake, you must pay for it. My life has just adhered to a routine of being the prey and later, the predator. Forgetting it all for just a short period of time would be great.

 

Taeyong's inner thoughts and inner conflicts kept him entertained and occupied until the boat reached its destination. Whilst Taeyong was engulfed is misery, equally worried and perturbed was his uncle. Taeyong finally reached Thailand after navigating through the East and the South China Sea and the Gulf of Thailand. However, his destination, Nong Khai was still far away. After 3 days of rest in Bangkok, his journey will commence once again. 

 

 

"Ten, why do you have to be such a nuisance? Your help is not welcome!" said Doctor Kim looking up from his thick medical book.

"Doctor Kim, please, I really want to be useful. You know that I'm deeply thinking about pursuing a medical career and you're the most talented and ingenious doctor I have the privilege of knowing." lied Ten avoiding eye contact in order to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the thought of himself being a doctor.

 

"I'm the only doctor in this village. And don't come up with this despicable lie. Do you think I don not know about your obsession with dancing at festivals? I wish I didn't but whenever they come, your aunts only talk about your foolish acts and dancing."

 

"Wait! i want to ask yo "

"Out!"said the doctor shortly after dragging him out of his house.

 

"I guess it didnt work out as planned." sighed Ten whilst brushing the dust from his clothes after being thrown in the middle of the street. 

I will definitely find out more information about his relative. Such a great enigma won't remain unsolved. I will definitely find out more whether Dr. Kim wants it or not. This is clearly a mission and I take such things very seriously. 

Time for plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wrote this in 15 min i honestly sont ship Taeten anymore so i decided to give up the story however, my friend still wanted me to continue with the story. However i dont know if i will update it from now on or not but yh thx for reading it anyway.


End file.
